Deconstructed
by DetrimentalHabitsPt4
Summary: Yes, Rin Matsuoka is good at a lot of things, but he is especially good at fucking things up.


**_Notes: So I guess the tone is a little bit feverish? All run-on sentences and rambling tangents are completely intentional; it helps to set the mood and stuff. I kind of cranked this out, I don't even know...I fricking love this pairing, okay? _**

* * *

Rin Matsuoka is good at a lot of things.

He's good at being clever, at being a smartass, at being sharp and quick like a whip and despite his abrasive bluntness, he's also pretty good at understanding the nuances of human relationships and has a basic working knowledge of the differences between good and bad character. He's a damn good swimmer, fast and furious, slicing through the water with a signature intensity forged from long hours and endless determination. (A little pain in the process never really hindered things, either.) He's good at being strong, independent, and loyal to himself, all the while doing his very best to defend his pride, and yeah, to help his team. He isn't heartless, after all, and it isn't _that_ hard to slip into at least a small semblance of camaraderie with a few of the members. (That's what being on a team is all about, after all) He's good at being a total dick. He's good at kicking ass.

And he's damn good at being a vice captain.

He'd been as surprised as anyone (although he hadn't shown it) when Seijuurou had spontaneously decided to promote him one day after practice, pulling him aside with a friendly slap on the back and a giant grin plastered onto his face. It had been a little alarming, actually, considering Rin's penchant for terrible and often rude behavior during practice that most definitely did _not_ qualify as proper vice-captain material, but who knew? Maybe Seijuurou had been thinking about paperworking the attitude out of him or something. Whatever the reason, he'd had the authority to do it, and it was so. Within that hour, Rin had officially been declared as the Samezuka Swim Team's vice-captain.

And that's where it had all started.

For the first two weeks, Rin did nothing but make Seijuurou regret his decision to promote him, and Seijuurou in turn did everything to make Rin regret his decision to accept said promotion. Rin played the bitch card like he never had before, Seijuurou stacked every last official transaction on Rin's new desk, and they both spent the after hours of practice trying to order the other into submission. It was disastrous, to say the least.

They'd hit a lull after that, both of them tiring of the constant battling and settling into a rhythm-less routine, one built purely on the necessity of functioning and not based on any form of companionship. They had gotten their work done, had held practices, had argued a couple of times, and had gone on with their lives, dull and positively meaningless to one another.

And then, everything had changed.

The spark had suddenly returned, but it had been different the second time, orange rather than red, bright rather than burning, strong rather than raging. It was thermochemistry, all heat and energy and brilliance coming together to create perhaps the best captain/vice-captain dynamic that Samezuka had ever seen. The necessity had been there, as it always should be, but the camaraderie was in full force and they worked together better than they ever had with anyone else before. The late-night shouting matches dissolved into civilized discussions, and the serious talks slowly ended up digressing into jokes and the natural conversations of teenage males, their simultaneous laughter echoing down the hall by the natatorium even after all the lights had been long-since shut off. It became as easy as breathing, as simple as swimming, as effortless and as natural as any other daily function.

They found themselves drifting to their shared office more often than not, seeking out the other's company on some strange sort of instinctive, intuitive level, each with their own needs and answers. A balance was struck, graceful and free, and it only escalated from there, really.

So, Rin Matsuoka is good at a lot of things.

He's good at being disillusioned, at charging headlong into things without a second thought about the potential consequences. He's good at believing that he'll be able to cross that bridge when he comes to it, regardless of how rickety said bridge is, be it an hour or only five minutes away. He really only pretends to be cold, because remember, he's good at being strong, independent, and loyal to himself, but lately he's been pretty good at being loyal to someone else, too. He's a damn good swimmer and he's a damn good vice-captain and he's a damn good friend.

It happens after an academy tournament.

Every year, Samezuka holds a personal tournament, where all the swimmers on the team compete against each other to see which ones of them are the best of the best, so to speak. Everybody knew that Rin was going to win in his chosen divisions, but the rest of the areas were pretty much fair game, or so they had all thought.

This year though, Rin had managed to convince Seijuurou to put down the clipboard of self-declared neutrality and join up with him against the others, and with an actual smile like that, how could the captain resist? Their two-man relay team crushed all of the opposition, splitting the difference between them and still coming out solidly on top. When Rin slammed his hand against the wall after the final freestyle stretch, Seijuurou had hauled him out of the pool with a loud yell, laughing as he pulled his stunned vice-captain into a giant, slick hug. Rin's heartbeat thudded in his ears, loud and insistent, his hyper-aware senses registering every little change in material across their bodies, from the spandex covering both of their legs down to the ankle to the way their wet skin slid against each other, even as he pounded his captain on the back and accepted the awed, laudatory remarks of his fellow teammates. Nitori had been beside himself with excitement, bursting with pride over such a clean victory by his hardworking roommate, and Rin had simply wrapped him up in a hug too, stunning the first-year into momentary silence before he responded by nearly crushing the redhead's ribcage with the force of his grip.

Now, they're drunk off of joy, laughing and shoving at each other's shoulders, tossing shouted taunts and compliments all around the tiled hallways as they pass. The others around them pick up on the attitude, unable to resist and really, who could? They were invincible, the best on the team, charismatic beyond belief and just fucking _glorious_.

Rin turns, a sideways glance out of flashing eyes, and almost stops short in utter shock because Seijuurou. Is. _Dazzling_. Everything about him is alight with passion and thrilled exaltation, from his brilliant smile to his breathless laugh to his shining, positively radiant eyes. There's just something about him that Rin sees in this moment, caught up in the thrall of the past few months and deep in the throes of victory – he's gorgeous.

The sight doesn't diminish at all by the time they push through the crowd, and somewhere in the perfect mess of it all Seijuurou has grabbed Rin's hand, tugging him forward still and sending sparks up his arm. The area by the captain's office – their office, the other remembers with a strange little rush – is practically deserted by the time they actually make it there, everyone else having shoved off elsewhere for their own celebrations. The two collapse against the outside of the door, quiet laughter echoing down the hall as Seijuurou fumbles with his keys, for all the world acting like a pair of drunks on their way home from a wild night out, nothing more than a couple of fools living by the hour and high off of the lack of oxygen. In his border-lining delirious state, Rin finds himself watching Seijuurou again, staring at the long line of his throat and the strong angle of his jaw, the way his collarbones follow the elegant slope of his muscular shoulders.

"After you." Rin looks up, startled, to notice now that the other has the door open, gesturing widely into the room with one long arm and grinning goofily. He smirks in response, sliding past, making sure to shoot his captain a good sock in the arm as he goes and laughs loudly at the indignant noise that Seijuurou makes in response. The taller male files in after him, slinging the door shut with another bark of laughter, and tosses his keys across the room in the general direction of his desk. It's a horrible throw, really, and Rin snorts as they hit the back wall before falling to the floor with a pathetic jingling sound, almost like the keys themselves were reprimanding the captain for his shitty aiming skills.

"You laughing at me, Matsuoka?" Seijuurou growls, only half-serious, his eyes glinting as he moves forward and Rin tosses his head a little, longer hair flinging around his face as he responds.

"Maybe I am, _Mikoshiba_." He drags the name out, taking a staged step back and rocking forward slightly onto the balls of his feet. "What are you going to do about it, hm?"

"You're asking for it." The captain practically teases, a playful note in his voice, and lunges forward, catching Rin off guard and sending him stumbling backwards several steps. They're both laughing, the smaller pushing back good-naturedly and the other moving around to nudge him with his shoulder from behind.

For all the vertical wrestling going on, it isn't long before Rin finds himself backed up against Seijuurou's desk, arms bent at the elbows and hands pressed by proximity to the other's chest. The captain's – _his_ captain's – face is hovering extremely close to his own, his golden-colored eyes bright with something unidentifiable as they roam over his features. Rin feels color rising to his cheeks from the scrutiny, and to defuse the situation, he bites out a defensive

"What?"

Seijuurou is silent for another moment, his eyes still searching, and Rin is suddenly aware of the way that his body is being corralled in on either side by his captain's arms as they stretch past him to brace against the desk.

"-ling."

"_What?_"

"You're smiling," Seijuurou repeats, louder this time, his voice uncharacteristically low. Rin bristles slightly at the incredulous tone, a rude retort rising to say that _yeah, so, I smile sometimes you arrogant prick don't make me bite your face off_, but it abruptly dies in the back of his throat alongside a rush of air as the other finishes his sentence in a breathless hum of awe. "_It's gorgeous_."

And then suddenly it's easy, really, to just tip forward even farther into Seijuurou's personal space and kiss him, tingling sensations rippling just underneath his skin from where they connect.

It's brief, just a touch, and it should be more than enough to ground them again, to bring them back to earth, but it isn't. Haruka is irrelevant. What are boundaries, and what do those matter anyway? Who cares that his eyes are gold and not blue? Who cares that Rin is a male and Gou's older brother, at that? If this is just a high, then so be it, consequences be damned. The feeling, however fleeting it may be, has proven itself to be a more than powerful enough trigger.

It's easy the second time too.

Rin takes the lead initially, teeth first, nipping Seijuurou's upper lip and loving the little growl that he gets for it. His captain's hands have moved to trail along his shoulders before sliding up to tangle long fingers in his drying hair, tipping his face up higher so he can kiss him better, and Rin practically melts against Seijuurou's broader chest, pressing ever-closer and fisting at the front of his half-zipped jacket, falling apart quicker than intended but being no less demanding. It's sheer, dazzling bliss, radiant and stunning, a rush pulling through them at such high speeds that it leaves them struck dizzy and desperate for more.

They break apart for air, gasping softly and pressing their foreheads together, smiles slowly spreading across their faces again even as a challenge twinkles in the depths of Rin's darkened eyes. Seijuurou obliges, yanking the other's hips closer, arms winding around his narrow waist as he holds him up against his body and laughing almost indulgently at the way that his vice-captain hisses out a little breath at the small brush of friction.

Raising a scarlet eyebrow in his direction, Seijuurou rolls his own hips forward, grinding slowly over Rin's front side and drawing a strangled moan out of him, causing the younger male's head to roll back a little as the sudden onslaught of pressure overwhelms him momentarily.

"Fuck." Rin is gasping as Seijuurou leans into him, teeth set against his throat even as he thrusts down against him until he's up against the desk with nowhere to go, back arching into his captain's touch and panting helplessly by the time the older moves back to his mouth.

They pull apart again, breathing getting heavier, and suddenly Seijuurou is moving, sliding his vice-captain away from the desk and to the side, eyes intent on something over the other's shoulder. He pushes, mouth-first followed swiftly by his lower body, slipping a thigh up between Rin's legs as he boxes him into the corner, arms up against the wall on either side. The smaller male downright whimpers at the contact, hips snapping forward, head thrown back and hands grasping mindlessly at Seijuurou's lower back before sliding up to his shoulderblades, fluttering there for a moment, and then giving in and just slinging his arms around his neck. Rin pulls himself closer, almost impossibly so, the zippers on their jackets catching as their bodies slide together.

Rin can feel Seijuurou's frustrated growl vibrate across the sensitive skin of his throat and he shivers when his captain's fingertips skim across the exposed flesh of his lower back, skipping along his arching spine before slipping around to dance tantalizingly along the cut of his hipbones. He seems to be considering something, kisses calculating and specific, and Rin finds himself curious as to what could possibly be running around inside of the taller male's head.

"What is it?" he leans back a little and murmurs, laughing quietly at the way Seijuurou reacts to the roughened sound of his voice.

"I'm not sure-" the redhead pauses, moving forward brush a few kisses along Rin's jawline before completing his thought. "I'm not sure what to do next. There's so much – ah. I just – I just don't know where to start."

The other hums in consideration, tilting his head back to allow better access before smirking, a change in expression that does not go unnoticed by Seijuurou.

"What's so funny?"

Rin twists his hips, shutting off his captain's thought processes even as he slides forward a little to whisper in his superior's ear.

"You could start by taking your goddamn jacket off~"

There's a rush of air in the ensuing silence as Seijuurou gasps in a breath, frozen for a half a second as his body reacts a thousand times over to the implications of Rin's proximity in this moment – and then he's pushing forward yet again, mouth sealed to his vice-captain's, sliding the zipper of his own jacket down before he can fully register that he's moving or what he's even doing. The article of clothing drops to the floor, and Rin takes instant advantage of the wide brush of skin exposed to him with the movement. His mouth slides away from Seijuurou's, tracking patterns down his strong jawline before dropping to settle against his collarbone, teeth nipping just so.

It's almost too much for the older male, the way that his vice-captain is pressing so close to him and the way that his tongue feels as it flickers against the sensitive indentations in his skin. Seijuurou slides his hands along Rin's hips, hovering along the waistband of his jammer in momentary uncertainty as the smaller continues his insistent ministrations and pushes their bodies ever-closer together.

"_Fuck_."

Seijuurou breaks position, surging towards Rin in a sudden movement charged with promise, hips rolling solidly against hips until his vice-captain is trapped in the corner and arching up against his body with his head falling helplessly back. His arms are still wound around the taller male's neck, and Rin's jacket is only halfway off of his body, the dark fabric bunching at the elbows and stretching tight across the middle of his back. They're shifting gears, hips nestled together and Seijuurou hits a rhythm now, one that tears strangled gasps from his own throat and makes his vice-captain completely fall apart in his arms. They trade kisses like they take breaths, each claiming and giving in a system that ties them closer together on more levels than they had previously considered possible. Chests pushed together, their hearts pound steadily as one, one movement, one feeling, one entity. It's intimate, unbelievably so, and the pleasure spikes with such force that it's suddenly more than either of them can bear.

Rin cries out something in three syllables, teeth sinking into skin somewhere along the line of Seijuurou's neck and shoulder as he comes, his body shuddering with the force of it all. His captain collapses forward when Rin bites him, a shaky moan in the shape of his name tearing out of his throat, orgasm nearly overwhelming him and his knees almost giving out even as the other clings to him for support. They stand there for a long time, panting and trembling sporadically with the aftershocks, Rin's face buried in the taller male's shoulder and Seijuurou's arms wrapped tightly around his vice-captain's smaller body as he holds him up.

When the feeling subsides, lulling and faintly pleasant like a fond memory, they pull apart, mouths almost forming empty words that haven't connected to their minds yet.

"I think I-"

"I feel like-"

They both stop, preparing to speak up again just to let the other go first – and then something settles over them like a chill in the air, heavy and embittering and cynical. Rin's body seizes up in absolute horror, his smile fading and his eyes widening dramatically even as Seijuurou's do the same. It's silent, the space filled with the absence of breath and movement, a dead weight pressing down and crushing against everything that just went wrong. The past few months come crashing back down around them, collapsing like several tons of baggage and wreckage, dragging down the implications of their pasts beyond each other, the faces that they know better, the lives that they actually live.

It doesn't fit.

This delusional little world of victory and gorgeous smiles and radiant golden eyes, it doesn't fit. It won't work. It never will.

And they both know it.

"Rin, I-!"

The younger doesn't bother to wait around for Seijuurou's thoughts on the matter. He runs, shoving past the other with a small, broken cry, disappearing into the dimness of the surrounding facility and leaving Seijuurou standing alone in his office, one hand still reaching after him.

* * *

Rin resigns from his position as vice-captain the very next day.

He gets Nitori to do it because he doesn't want to go, and even though the captain knows that the second year is deliberately skipping, he doesn't have the heart to dismiss him.

* * *

Later that day, after swim practice is over and Seijuurou is alone in front of the mirror in his office bathroom, he'll pull his track jacket off of one shoulder, exposing the bite mark that Rin left from the other night, back from those stolen moments in this place that used to be theirs, just theirs and no one else's. Later that day, when Seijuurou is alone in his office, he won't touch the mark at all as he moves around, he won't trace the shape with careful fingers and try to remember the feeling of it – and everything else, for that matter – and he _definitely_ won't put his head down on the desk and try his very best not to cry.

And later that day, Rin will stand alone in his dorm's bathroom, ignoring the distant sounds of Nitori's strident, worried voice as he stares at himself in the mirror, and he won't gently touch the small bruises scattered across his collarbones, he won't run his fingers through his hair to try and remember how wonderful that was when it was by another's doing, and he _definitely_ won't trace his mouth as his eyes fill with tears and think about how goddamn _good_ it had felt when Seijuurou had kissed him.

Yes, Rin Matsuoka is good at a lot of things.

But he is especially good at fucking things up.


End file.
